degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Family Politics
"Family Politics" is the third overall episode of the Canadian television series, [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Degrassi:_The_Next_Generation Degrassi: The Next Generation]. It first aired on 4 November 2001 on CTV Television and on 1 April 2002 on The N. The episode was written by Aaron Martin and Yan Moore, and directed by Anthony Browne. This episode does not share an exact title with any song, but it is possible that it is named after the song by the music group Bad Religion, that have a song simply named Politics. Plot Synopsis Brief Summary Main Plot On the first day of school, Ashley has set her sights on running for student council president. Toby, her newest stepbrother, is annoyed by their awkward new situation as step-siblings and is frustrated by her unchallenged status for student council president and convinces J.T. to run against her. When J.T. starts to receive more attention than Ashley thought he would get, she takes drastic measures to ensure she has a solid voting base. Sub Plots Meanwhile, Emma and Manny deal with Spinner and Jimmy's bullying and teasing on the first day of school. The grade 7's are also put in Mr. Simpson's homeroom class, while the grade 8's are put in Ms. Kwan's class. Furthermore, Paige comes to Degrassi with a hot new look for the new school year, in an attempt to really boost her popularity. She even thinks about starting a Spirit Squad for the school's pep rallies. Also, Liberty runs in the election for secretary and Ashley's assistant. Extended Overview Ashley is talking to Terri on the phone about how excited she is for the upcoming school year. She then hangs up to work on her school election posters and get ready for school. Ashley tries to get into her bathroom, but Toby is already in it. She asks him to get out so she could get ready. Toby refuses to leave and says that he just got there. Cast Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Principal Raditch Supporting Cast *Nigel Hamer as Jeff Isaacs (credit only) *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Laura Kwan (uncredited) *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron Quotes *Ashley: (Bangs on bathroom door) "Toby, out." Toby: "How do you know it’s me? It could be your mom, could be my dad." Ashley: "They have their own bathroom." Toby: "Then, go use it. I just got here." Ashley: "Toby, come on, be reasonable. I have to get to school to put up my election posters." Toby: "Aren’t you the only one running?" (opens the cabinet and sees Ashley’s bra hanging on the shower in the reflection on the mirror) ''Ashley: "''Toby, remember what Dr. Fried said? - a generous attitude makes for a generous family. Now, get out the bathroom, now! Toby, what will it take you to open that door?" Toby: "Just say please." Ashley: "Please." Toby: (W''hile fixing his hair'') "Now say,'' Toby Isaacs is the coolest kid at Degrassi''.'' Way, way cooler than any stupid grade 8 could ever hope to be''." Ashley: "Toby, I have to get something?" Toby: "Get what? Your hairbrush? Your eyeliner? Your… ''(''opens the door with her bra on) training bra?" Ashley: "MOM!" *Toby: (Walking to Degrassi) "Just ‘cause me and dad move in to their house, Ashley treats me like…" JT: "Dirt? Gum stuck on her shoe?" Toby: "All of the above." *JT: "If elected, I, J.T. Yorke will do what a real politician would do - absolutely nothing." Ashley: "I can't believe people are actually listening to him." Terri: "He's pretty funny..., if you like totally immature humour." Issues Faced *Sibling rivalry and relationships *Elections and politics in teens *Bullying Trivia and Notes *This episode is not named after any song in particular, but it is possible that it is named after the song by the music group Bad Religion, that have a song simply called Politics. *This episode marks the first appearance of Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks, Paige Michalchuk and Liberty Van Zandt. *As of this episode, Daniel Clark (Sean Cameron) is the only regular cast member that has not yet made an appearance. *This episode also marks the first appearance of Kate Kerwin and Ms. Kwan in recurring roles. *Nigel Hamer (Jeff Isaacs) is credited in this episode, but doesn't appear. *Although Ms. Kwan appears in this episode, she is uncredited. *Oscar also makes his first appearance in this episode, but he is uncredited. His actor is not given credit until the episode, Coming of Age. *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Toby (first time). *There was no soundtrack or music featured in this episode. *Manny mentions that her fake crying always works on her brother. This is the last we ever hear of her having any siblings. *J.T. also mentions he has a brother. This is the last time we hear of his brother, as in a few episodes later, we hear about his eledged sister. *At the beginning of the episode, J.T. has a scooter but in the next shot he doesn't. *It is revealed that Spinner's middle name is Reginald. *''Family Politics'' was the first episode to air in the United States. See also *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Bullying Category:Step-siblings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Rivalry Category:Student Council Category:Student Council President Category:Competition Category:Season 1 Episodes